heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Hobbs
Luke Hobbs, also known as Agent Hobbs or simply known as Hobbs, is a highly skilled bounty hunter for the DSS and the lead federal agent who's job is to capture Dominic Toretto and his team in Fast Five and the quaternary main protagonist in Fast & Furious Franchise. He is portrayed by the famous action star actor and WWE wrestler Dwayne Johnson, who also played Hercules and Maui. In the Movies Early Life Little to nothing is known about Luke Hobbs's life prior to his career as a Diplomatic Security Service agent, or prior to the events that led his assignment to apprehend Dominic Toretto and his crew. He has a daughter named Samantha, with whom he maintains a relationship with. Fast Five After a carjacking from a train involving Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto and Brian O'Conner goes wrong, three DEA agents are killed by Zizi and the former three are blamed for the action. The killing of the DEA agents prompts the attention of Hobbs. Through the film, he is determine to bring down Toretto and his crew. At one point, he confronts Toretto at a Brazilian street meetup but was unable to arrest him due to him and his team being outnumbered and was forced to leave. Hobbs then finds Dominic and Mia Toretto, Brian O'Conner and Vince at the warehouse, where him and Dominic engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand fight. Dom is victorious but decides to surrender after nearly bringing himself into finishing Hobbs off. The four are captured and Hobbs proceeds in a convoy to detain them. The convoy is ambushed and the leading SUV was hit by an RPG, fired from a rooftop. Hobbs witnesses the deaths of his four agents in the ambush (Chato, Fusco, Wilkes and Macroy). Eventually he is stuck on the ground and watches a nearby SUV gets destroyed by two grenades. Killers advance on Hobbs from around a corner, but are all shot by Toretto, O'Conner, and Vince. After killing all the people trying to attack Hobbs, Toretto goes to him and reach his hand on the ground, so Hobbs grabs his arm, Toretto picks him up, and gets Hobbs to safety, making them friends. Hobbs then sides with Toretto and O'Conner by helping them steal Hernan Reyes' vault full of cash to get his revenge. He aids them by smashing through the back wall of the police station's parking garage using his Gurkah LAPV. Later, he arrives with Elena Neves, shoots Reyes twice, avenging his team. He refuses to let Toretto and O'Conner go, but gives them a 24-hour window to escape but orders them to leave behind the vault containing the money. Hobbs says "Toretto, I'll see you soon." then, Toretto replies "No, you won't" and drove off with O'Conner. Hobbs then opened the vault and realized Toretto and his crew swapped the vault with a replica and simply laughed it off and decided to not pursue them and still give them their 24-hour window. Fast & Furious 6 Following the information provided by Monica Fuentes, Hobbs teams up with Riley Hicks to track down Owen Shaw, the mercenary Letty Ortiz has affiliated herself with. They are able to apprehend one of Shaw's men, Oakes, and begin "questioning" him to obtain the whereabouts of Owen Shaw. Having spent countless attempts to catch Shaw across countries and even continents, he seeks Toretto for help. He approaches Dominic with the mission, but knowing that his former nemesis would turn it down, he brings the photos of Letty in order to coerce him from his retirement, as Elena manages to request him to find his former wife. Hobbs and Toretto come to an agreement: If Toretto and his team stop Shaw, Hobbs will grant them all full pardons, which would allow them to return to the United States. Planting a tracking device on Dominic, Hobbs follows Dominic to a street race where he meets the amnesiac Letty Ortiz. When Dominic confronts Letty after a street race, Hobbs watches them from a distance, armed with a sniper rifle. Toretto and Shaw have what appears to be a one-on-one non-physical confrontation, but a red dot appears on Dominic's chest revealing one of Shaw's snipers in the vicinity. Hobbs focuses on Shaw's chest, revealing his presence to Dominic. During the tank chase scene, he and his crew follow the action on a helicopter and with Letty secured by Dominic, Hobbs and his crew apprehend Shaw. Hobbs and the rest of the crew believe the mission to be over, but Shaw reveals that he has Mia as hostage. In exchange for his freedom, he would let Mia free. The British military refuses to let Shaw go, but Hobbs quickly takes the side of Toretto and forces Shaw's freedom. Shaw then asks if a member of Hobbs' team is coming with him, Riley steps forward revealing herself as a double agent within the DSS working for Shaw. He and the team then chase after Shaw and ends up inside the plane, engaging in a two-on-two battle alongside Toretto against Shaw and Klaus. After defeating Klaus, he approaches Letty and Riley, and tosses a spear gun to Letty (presumably to get revenge for Riley's betrayal), Letty taunts Riley, saying "wrong team, bitch!", Riley exchanges glances with Hobbs (noticeably angry with him), Letty then shoots Riley out of the plane, killing her. Furious 7 At the Los Angeles DSS division, Hobbs is preoccupied with closing cases following a work out. Speaking with Elena, he tries to brush of his discomfort with his present complacency after the incident in London with Owen Shaw. When Elena departs from the office, Hobbs follows Elena to her car and gives her a letter of recommendation. Returning to his office, he sees Deckard Shaw downloading classified information to a USB drive. After finishing the file transfer, Shaw engages in a fight with Hobbs. The two are matched in ability in the fight, but Elena returned to the office and offers Hobbs support. Shaw resorts to throwing an explosive device, which lands near Elena. Hobbs, realizing they had little time before the bomb detonated, grabs her jumped toward the window. The force of the explosion sends Hobbs and Elena through the window and falling several feet before falling on top of a car. Hobbs suffered a broken arm and leg and was hospitalized. His daughter, Samantha was brought to the hospital. Wanting to warn Dominic, he asks Elena to contact him. Dominic arrives at the hospital shortly after the destruction of the Toretto House. Hobbs introduces Dominic to his daughter. A prideful Samantha Hobbs relays to Dominic that she was told her father beat him in a fight before she escorted from the room by Elena. When his daughter is out of the room, Hobbs relays what he knows about Deckard Shaw to Dominic and informs him that he and his team were being hunted. Dominic asks Hobbs how to find Shaw, Hobbs tells him that the official answer is to not do anything. Hobbs assures Dominic that he would do everything he could to make Deckard regret attacking his friends once he was recovered. Unsatisfied, Dominic tells Hobbs that Shaw had killed Han Seoul-Oh and almost killed his family. And unofficially, Hobbs requests that Dominic "not miss" his shot to kill Deckard when the opportunity arose. Some time later, Hobbs is still recovering int he hospital. A return of the 1978 Incredible Hulk series is interrupted by a breaking news report following the destruction of the downtown district in Los Angeles. When a radio tower within his line of sight is destroyed, Hobbs realizes Dominic and his crew have returned. Wanting to help, Hobbs break the cast on his arm and readies for battle. Before he leaves, his daughter gives him two fists bumps "for the road". Hobbs commandeers an ambulance and is able to track the destruction caused by the drone pursing Ramsey and Letty Ortiz on the road below him. At the last second he drives the ambulance off the bridge and intercepts the drone. Hobbs survives the wreck and finds the drone lying on the ground. He disables the drone's camera with his gun, and removes the turret the drone was equipped with and uses it fire on Mose Jakande's helicopter. When Dom manages to hook Shaw's bag of grenades to the bottom of the helicopter, Hobbs fires at the bag with his gun. The explosion kills Jakande and his pilot. He assists Letty in pull an injured Dominic out of the wreck of his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. He stands by while she and Brian resuscitate an unconscious Dominic. When Dominic comes to, Hobbs proceeded to arrest Deckard Shaw. Hobbs escorts Deckard Shaw to a maximum security prison located underground. Deckard assumes the armed guard and automated guns were for Hobbs, but Hobbs tells him that the guards are there to stop him from attacking Shaw. When Shaw declares that the prison can't hold him, Hobbs promises Shaw that he'll be waiting for him on the surface with a body bag and tells him to "start digging". The Fate of the Furious Hobbs starts out by giving a speech to his daughter's football team, where he was approached by a guy in a suit telling him about the stolen EMP, saying if he don't get the device, Hobbs will go to prison. Hobbs will call Dominic Toretto telling him about the EMP and he needs him and his team to retrieve the device, Hobbs and Dominic's team retrieve the device and escaped but Hobbs was hit by Toretto with his car and taking the EMP device with him. Hobbs was captured by the police after the EMP robbery and put to prison where he taunted by Deckard Shaw. When Mr. Nobody opens all of the prisoner doors, a prison riot occurs and Hobbs chases down Shaw. Hobbs tackles Shaw and are about to fist fight, however, they were interrupted by the groups of officers and Mr. Nobody, he says that was faster than expected. Hobbs would join Mr. Nobody and Dominic's team to track down Dom so they can find Cipher. Ramsey and Tej begin to work on God's Eye to track Dom, but it is revealed they are using a bypass that pinpoints every single major city in the world. Tej bypasses it and Dominic is right at their base. The base entrance explodes and Hobbs gets injured with the rest of the team when Cipher and Dom threw hearing loss grenades. They steal the God's Eye and exit the base. As the team cleans up, Dom was found by Shaw and the team headed to New York to find Dom, they relocate to a fish factory, however, it is secretly disguised as a warehouse fills with modified cars seized from property, tanks and helicopters. Hobbs helps Shaw move his tools and they begin to be friends as Hobbs looks into Deckard's service file. Cipher is preparing the assault on the Russian Minister of Defense to receive nuclear codes for the nukes as she activates nearby vehicles to immobilize the limo and the police escorts. After Dom gets the codes, the crew arrives to corner Dom. They begin to use grappling hooks and stretch Torretto's vehicle. Dom mangers to hit Hobbs' car with his car door. Dominic Torretto begins to run into an alleyway with Shaw chasing after him, Hobbs arrived to help him, but Dom shoots Shaw two times. Deckard falls to the floor and Hobbs gets mad, however, he gets distracted by the police and runs after Dom. After Dom's escape, Mr. Nobody's assistant confirms Shaw's death and Hobbs gets angry and upset. Hobbs and the crew go to Russia to stop Cipher from controlling a submarine, as Ramsey and Cipher has a hacking battle. Meanwhile, Tej Parker, Roman Pearce and Little Nobody shut down the submarine's weapons. After the crew escapes, they get chased down by the Russian troops. Hobbs tells Roman to get in his car as Cipher fired a torpedo which Hobbs push to an enemy vehicle. Dominic saves the crew from Connor Rhodes, rejoining the group and helping them blow up the submarine with Cipher's own heat seeking missile. At the new apartment of the crew, Mr. Nobody and Little Nobody meets with Hobbs. Then, they say that his records are cleaned and being reinstated back in the Diplomatic Security Service with a gift containing his badge and a new handgun, but he prefered to spend more time with his daughter in which Mr Nobody and Little Nobody accept it. The crew begin to gather in the dinner table and Dom confirms the name of the baby, Brian Marcos. The crew applause and begin to pray before eating. Characteristics Personality Hobbs is a strict and single-minded person, dedicated to his profession as an agent in the Diplomatic Security Service. He tends to chafe when operating with other authorities, government or localized, and prefers to work within his own perimeters. However, Hobbs displays a strong sense of loyalty to those who work alongside him, and is willing to defend them without question unless given reason. Hobbs works preemptively when concerning new or temporary partners, researching their background to better understand their character. Hobbs does not question the perimeters of his orders when they are given to him. Whereas Elena Neves would question the circumstances of her targets as a police officer, Hobbs pursues Brian O'Conner and Dominic Toretto without question to the larger picture or their motives because their names "hit his desk", whether or not the information given to him is the complete truth. However, when betrayed or corrected on a situation, Hobbs is willing to work with then convicted felons like Toretto or O'Conner in exchange for revenge for Reyes killing his men. Despite his position as a federal agent, Hobbs follows an ends justifies the means ideology and is not reluctant or shy about breaking the law or using brutal tactics to ascertain information. Hobbs is not entirely against granting pardons to known criminals when the situation calls for assistance or information he may not be able to access immediately with bargaining. Now a comrade of Toretto, Hobbs becomes more relaxed when in the company of Dominic and his crew, as seen during his time with Tej Parker at car auction. Hobbs is willing to request help from the outside when dealing with criminals and target that are perhaps too capable for him to handle alone. One example being Toretto's crew. Despite this he doesn't see them as expendable pawns and does what he can to look out for their well-being. One example was when he tagged Toretto's car when he went out searching for Letty, which ended up saving his life. Hobbs's closest partnership is with that of Elena Neves, who joins the Diplomatic Security Service and works alongside Hobbs following the incident in Rio. As a father, he trusts Elena to look after his daughter, Samantha. Hobbs communicates freely with his daughter, perhaps divulging minor details of his work such as the people he meets, like Dominic Toretto, without comprising his job or endangering his daughter. Hobbs is often condescending and belittling of criminals and opponents. Whether or not his opponents fall the bait is largely dependent on their self control and position within a circumstance. Hobbs is prideful and rarely shows modesty, but often has the skill and ability to back up his disparaging commentary and ability to adapt to situations. Abilities Hobbs is shown to have deadly accuracy. When he was thrown off Owen Shaw's flip car, he shot six magnum shots at the car, three of which hit their mark. Trivia * Hobbs' weapon of choice are the .44 magnum or being officially named as Smith and Wesson 629 revolver (the latter being his service sidearm). When Mr. Nobody visits him at the crew's New York City apartment, he is given a present containing his DSS badge and a new Glock machine pistol with a X-Series flashlight and a holographic sight. * Hobbs has a habit of calling people both by their first names and last names randomly. * Luke Hobbs was originally created as a "gruff and older man". Tommy Lee Jones was originally cast to portray Luke Hobbs. * Dwayne Johnson was cast as Luke Hobbs in Fast Five after Vin Diesel read a Facebook comment that expressed the desire to see Dominic Toretto fight "The Rock". * Luke Hobbs does not smile in Fast Five until the end of the film. * In Fast & Furious 6, Hobbs shows he possesses a certain knowledge of cars. However, Tej Parker speculated he merely read from a brochure. * In Fast & Furious 6, Hobbs is compared several times to Marvel superheroes like Captain America, Thor, and the Hulk. ** This could be a reference to the fact Elena's actress, Elsa Pataky is married to Chris Hemsworth, notable for his role of Thor in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** Furious 7 makes an oblique reference to Hobbs's "Hulk" nickname, with an episode the 1978 television series, The Incredible Hulk. * In Fast & Furious 6, frequent jokes are made by Roman Pearce about Hobbs's use of baby oil. * In Furious 7, a television in Hobbs hospital room features a clip of the November 16, 1991 Miami Hurricanes vs. Flordia State Seminoles game. Dwayne Johnson was a defensive player on the Miami Hurricanes and participated in the November 1991 game. Category:Characters Category:Fast and the Furious characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Wise characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters